The Sweets in Life
by hogwartsxpsychicxjonas
Summary: It didn't take long for me to realize I was doomed. I'm Layne Sweets, you know Dr. Sweets's little sister. Follow my story as I realize my true undeniable destiny that my brother wants to prevent.
1. Layne

Chapter 1- Layne

I was sitting in my English class, when it first started. I was fourteen. We were going over Ellen Foster by Kaye Gibbons. It was April. We were just starting the fourth marking period. It was eight period, and school ended after ninth. We were talking about, "Chapter 12", when Ellen was talking to the psychologist.

"Honestly," My English teacher said, "If anyone ever went to a psychologist, they know how ridiculous they are. They speak in these creepy voices and treat you like you are three years old."

We all laughed as she imitated the shrinks. "Do you wanna talk about it?" My teacher said in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

Someone cleared his throat from the back of the class, "Excuse me," said the voice, "I'm sorry, I'm here for my sister, I was told she was in this class."

I turned around and of course, there was my brother Dr. Lance Sweets. I rolled my eyes, "Lance! Mom and Dad told you to pick me up after school not during school."

"Yeah, well," Lance sighed, "You left your sign up paper for the psychology class at home and it's due today, so I thought that I'd bring it for you."

"Everyone," I announced, "This is my brother, Dr. Lance Sweets, he's a," I giggled, "psychologist."

My teacher blushed obviously she knew that Lance had heard the conversation.

"Sorry about that," My English teacher apologized.

"Don't be, I get that a lot." Lance smirked, and he got that retarded look on his face when he was attracted to someone.

"You don't look old enough to be a psychologist." My teacher noted. She wasn't flirting, it was true. My brother was twenty-three. He was barely old enough to be out of college, never mind old enough to be a big name psychologist, who happened to work for the FBI."

"Well," said my brother trying to flirt, sometimes I was convinced that he was destined to live a long lonely life, "You don't look old enough to be an English teacher."

"Lance," I said, "Stop trying to hit on my English teacher, just wait in the lobby until school is over."

Lance looked at me and blushed but then looked back at the piece of paper in his hand, "Well you need to turn this into guidance."

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked. I had no intention of taking psychology but I couldn't tell Lance that.

"Well, it's due today," he reminded me like I was a child. My teacher was right; psychologist did treat everyone like they were three years old.

"Can we just talk later? I'm in class, and I like this class," Like was an understatement I absolutely loved English.

"But it's due-" he began.

"Lance," I yelled, but I didn't need to say anything more because the bell rang and I could easily run to ninth period and lose Lance in the sea of people. So I ran out the class without a backwards glance.

All of ninth period, I sat thinking of excuses, to tell Lance, about why I wasn't going to be taking psychology. When the bell rang he was waiting outside my class. His arms were crossed like I was a three year old who needed to be disciplined. I pretended not to notice, like it was nothing out of the ordinary for him to be glaring at me like that. We walked to his car. He was getting me out of softball today. This was a positive and a negative. It was a positive because it was a hard workout, but a negative because I enjoyed softball; I had a lot of friends on the team.

When we sat in the car he immediately turned to me, "So, what is going on? Why aren't you taking psychology?"

I chose the best excuse that I had come up with ninth period, "I wanted to guarantee a spot in the class so I decided to wait a year." As I predicted he bought it instantly.

For some reason he brought me home. Maybe we were going to wait for Mom and Dad, but I had been under the impression that it was just going to be him and me today. "What are we doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"You should drop your stuff off." He answered. Wow, I thought, I was planning on doing my homework at his office, but I guess he had other plans.

"You need to understand that some of the stuff you see today will be extremely harsh." He began to explain.

'I understand," I answered before he had a chance to finish, "I researched Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Agent Seeley Booth, I know what to expect." I assured him.

He nodded as we headed back out to his car. I have to admit I was psyched! Hardly anyone had this opportunity. My brother thought I was excited because I "wanted to be a psychologist." I was excited because Dr. Temperance Brennan was my favorite author. I definitely couldn't tell Lance _that_. We rode in silence until he turned into a mental institution. My eyes widened this was _not _the Jeffersonian!

I turned to him, "What are we doing here?"

He laughed. I couldn't see anything funny about my question. "I don't _just _work at the Jeffersonian." He explained.

I knew that. I just thought, since he insisted I come to work with him we'd just be at the Jeffersonian. I didn't want to talk to crazy people, just smart people. I know how prejudice that was. Who said crazy people couldn't be smart? But I still thought it. I revisited the urge to sigh bored. I followed Lance into the mental institution without complaint. I bet he thought this would be a great a surprise for me, that I'd have the time of my life talking to crazy people. Fun! There was nothing I'd rather do, except maybe stick pins in my eyes! We signed in. Lance had a pass, and he signed me in as a visitor. We headed down a dark hall. The place was getting creepier by the second. We stopped at a room, there was a guard standing outside the room. That scared me. We walked into the room, it was extremely dark. Lance had a file in his hand; I was barely able to distinguish the name, Zachary Addy. I held back a gasp. I knew exactly who this was.

"Hello Sweets," Zack said.

"Zack," my brother replied, "I'd like to introduce you to my little sister Layne."

Oh sweet relief, I thought, he called me by my full name, not his little nickname he had for me "Little-Lanie," I waved, "Hello."

Zack nodded. My heart felt a jolt. Zack was way older than me, almost twice my age. However, he was so childlike. It broke my heart how someone, so sweet and so innocent, could take a life. He spoke so emotionless. Just logically, like a machine. But still he was like a child, who couldn't tell when something was wrong. I felt like I would cry. I didn't know why. I had never met Zack Addy before. Why did I care? Why did it upset me?

As Lance spoke to Zack, I couldn't follow the conversation. It was so upsetting to me. I held back my tears. I couldn't help but wonder why this stranger made me so sad.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked me. I was shocked. I shook my head unable to speak without the risk of tearing up.

Lance looked at me oddly. "Sit down!" he motioned to the seat next to him. I slowly walked over to the seat next to my brother and sat, but I remained silent.

Lance looked at me again, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah," I barely managed to say. Lance didn't buy it, but he didn't bring it up again. I knew he'd bug me about it later.

Zack's eyes stayed on me as he spoke to Lance. I tried to focus on the conversation and not on Zack, but it was impossible, Zack's eyes were glued on me. I just hoped he didn't realize how my eyes were about to start pouring tears.

When Lance finally gave up trying to prove a point that Zack obviously wasn't getting, he got up and I followed. We left the mental institution after that.

When we got in his car, on the way to the Jeffersonian, he turned to me. "What happened in there? Why were you so upset?"

"I was fine." I lied.

He gave me a look that said yeah right, now the truth. I pretended not to notice it.

When we got to the Jeffersonian I smiled. Soon I'd meet Dr. Brennan. We entered Lance's office. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. It looked like the offices you see on TV. Dull color, a desk, a couch, retarded toys like slinkys. "This is really . . . something." I managed to say without laughing.

"Well, get used to it." He said to me.

He really did not get it. I was never going to be a psychologist! I wanted to e an English teacher for crying out loud! But I had to keep these thoughts to myself. I hated having to pretend to love psychology. I hated having to lie to him, to my parents. Above all I hated this office. If I was even considering becoming a psychologist the office would be a definite deal breaker.

"Yeah," I lied, "I guess so." I _would_ need to get used to it, for when I need a psychologist, thanks to my brother.

He sighed as he threw file down on his desk. "We've got a busy day today."

Yay? I thought. Did that mean I'd meet Dr. Brennan? Or did it mean the opposite? There was a knock on the door. Lance looked up and then checked his watch. "Come in." He answered.

A man with insane red curls entered. "Sweets," he said, "Look; a guy can only handle so much! I don't wanna hear any 'I told you so' s or, but this situation is killing me! My best friend is in the loony-bin! The love of my life left me! This is not a good time for me!"

"Hodgins," Lance said calmly, "calm down. No 'I told you so' s or anything I promise."

Oh my god, that was Dr. Jack Hodgins, from my research I knew that, he was extremely paranoid. Oh and did I mention filthy rich?

"This is my sister Layne." Lance said, as he motioned to me.

Dr. Hodgins turned to me, "Oh, sorry about … that, I'm Dr.-"

"Hodgins," I finished for him, "I wrote a research paper on you."

"Well, then you must know how screwed over my life is." Hodgins said hopelessly.

"Calm down," said Lance, "No need to be dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Hodgins asked appalled, "My best friend killed a man. My ex-fiancé is now dating a woman! I don't think that I'm being dramatic!"

It was humorous watching Lance, this twenty-three year old, lecture Dr. Hodgins, a man around the age of thirty. Lance was the youngest one here and it was funny to watch him lecture them.

Irony was the best kind of humor. My brother had no idea how funny I found this all to be. There's my brother, trying to be a mentor to me, and all I'm getting out of it is the urge to laugh. Meanwhile my brother thinks he's all high and mighty, thinking how respectful I am of him. Nothing could be further from the truth. I had no respect for him or what he did. I thought of my friend Josie. She wouldn't hold back her laughter. She'd make Lance feel all awkward and insecure. I personally found it funnier when he was all high and mighty.

During Hodgins's rage there was a noise. Lance looked at his watch, "Hodgins, as glad as I am that you came to talk, I have a scheduled appointment right now with Br. Brennan and Agent Booth. I'll come to the lab and find right after."

I was filled with excitement and the urge to laugh. I was excited to meet Dr. Brennan; I wanted to laugh because watching Lance was like a comedy show. Treating Dr. Hodgins like he was a child and Lance was his mother. 'Honey you go to the lab, mommy has an appointment right now, she'll find you later.'

So Dr. Hodgins left, and Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth entered. I felt like jumping out of my seat in the corner, and running over to Dr. Brennan and begging her to sign my book . . . that she wrote . . . so I guess that made it her book. Either way I had to act professional so Lance would think I was in this for professional purposes.

The two partners just sat on the couch. They didn't say a word. My brother sat in his chair and relaxed. I cleared my throat. "Oh," Lance said, "I'm sorry Lanie. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, this is my little-Lanie. She's my younger sister." He smiled. He couldn't help himself, he always called me that, even when he texted me, e-mailed me, or instant messaged me. It was always, "hey little-Lanie," or, "What's happening little-Lanie?"

"It's Layne." I corrected him. He had been doing so well too.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Dr. Brennan shook my hand. I thought my life had ended right then and there.

"I'm FBI agent Seeley Booth," Agent Booth shook my hand. I nodded otherwise I'd end up asking him something stupid. "So," Booth asked nonchalantly, "You wouldn't happen to have any dirt on Sweets, would you?"

"Who, me?" I asked, and then I realized how dumb I sounded. Why would he be asking Lance if he had any dirt on himself?

"Yeah, you little Sweets," Booth answered, "got any dirt on your big brother?"

I shrugged, "Normally he tells his patients 90% of his embarrassing stuff. However, I could tell you about the time-"

"Layne," Lance said testing, "I will take you home immediately."

That shut me up, but Booth wasn't giving up yet. "That's smart, threatening someone in front of a federal agent." Booth said to Lance.

Lance crossed his arms and sighed. I guess Agent Booth didn't let my brother feel all high and mighty. I wondered how uncomfortable this situation must've been for him.

But Booth and my brother sat down. After fifteen minutes of silence Booth's phone rang.

"Phones are supposed to be off!" My brother said, like a teacher hearing a student getting a text message in the middle of class.

Booth ignored Lance, and picked up his phone. "Booth . . . great . . . we'll be right there." He hung up the phone, "Looks like someone got murdered! Thanks for everything Sweets, but we gotta run." As he was about to run out of the room he turned to me, "Hey little Sweets, we'll talk later about . . . your brother." Then Brennan and Booth ran out of the room.

Lance looked at me and the smile that I had on my face disappeared. He kicked his desk, and the humor in everything disappeared. I was not sure why, but it left the situation as quickly as it first arrived. Then he looked back at me, "Let's go find Hodgins."

I nodded. We headed to the lab. Angela Montenegro walked over to us, "Sweets, are we being too difficult? None of Brennan's students want to stay!"

"Angela people just haven't been giving themselves a chance to adapt to this atmosphere. Don't worry about it." Lance said, "Oh," he turned to me, "This is my sister lit-I mean Layne."

"Hi," she smiled to me, and shook my hand, "I'm Angela, welcome to the Jeffersonian."

"Thanks," I said, "Your artwork is incredible! In English, we had to write about what one of your paintings may have meant, or been a story of, or the emotion you were trying to express."

Angela smiled, "That's very cool. I've never been told that before."

"Have you seen Hodgins?" Lance asked.

"No," Angela looked down, "I haven't spoken to him in a while."

Lance nodded, "Alright, I need to go find him. I'll catch you later."

Lance and I headed off in another direction. We found Dr. Hodgins examining bugs, they were his specialty. "Hodgins," Lance said.

"Sweets," Hodgins said examining the bugs.

"I told you I'd come find you and I did." Lance stated as if Hodgins didn't recall the earlier conversation.

"Yeah, well, I can't talk; Cam is working me super hard on these larvas." Hodgins explained.

Cam I thought. Did he mean Camille Saroyan? Oh God I had read an article on her!

"I'll talk to Cam," Lance reassured Hodgins. Dr. Hodgins opened his mouth then hesitated. He looked at me. I remembered how paranoid Dr. Hodgins was.

"Layne," Lance asked me, "Can you go into my office and put the files on my desk away in the file cabinet?"

"Sure," I agreed. Bummer. I would've really enjoyed seeing the comedy show again.

I headed back to my brother's office. "Hey!" I heard someone call after me. I immediately turned around and there was Dr. Camille Saroyan walking right at me. "Excuse me," she asked me, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Layne Sweets, Lance's little sister." I explained.

"Oh," Cam said, "Where is Sweets?"

"He is talking to Dr. Hodgins." I explained.

Cam nodded, "Why aren't you with them?"

I shrugged, "Lance sent me away. He told me to his office and put some stuff away."

"Right," said Cam, "Well, I guess you can do that."

"Thanks," I said. I left Dr. Saroyan and went into my brother's office. I picked up a file. It was Zack's file. I sighed as I headed over to the file cabinet. I tried to open the draw, it was stuck. I pulled harder, it didn't budge. I pulled even harder. Nothing. One more try. It shot open and hit me in the stomach. I dropped the file instantaneously out of pain. I bent down and picked up the file that was now open. I couldn't resist the urge to read. Although I knew his story I couldn't resist an insiders report on it.

First were the basics:

_Light brown hair_

_Brown Eyes_

_27 years old_

_Interesting Bass voice_

_Nickname "King Of The Lab"_

_Dr. Brennan's old assistant_

_Logical mind_

_Apprentice to the Gormogon_

_Stabbed a person in the heart._

Suddenly I heard my brother enter the office. I quickly shut the file and put it in the cabinet.

"Hey," Lance said, "you got exactly one file put away."

"Yeah," I said, "The cabinet got stuck."

He sighed, "It tends to do that."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I found that out the hard way."

He burrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"I pulled it out a little too hard and it banged into my stomach." I explained my clumsiness.

My brother shook his head, "That's my little-Lanie."

I sighed, "Lance I have a question."

"Shoot," Lance said sitting at his desk.

"Did . . . Zack really kill someone?" I asked.

"That's what he confessed to." Lance said.

"Why?" I asked it as more of a rhetorical question, but Lance answered it anyway.

"The logic made sense to him." Lance said curtly. He changed the subject, "Hoe has school been?"

"Fine," I said, "What logic?" I brought back the Zack subject.

"I'd rather we didn't talk about it." Lance dismissed me.

"Okay," I said, "Do you really think he did it?"

"He confessed to it! Why would he lie?" Lance said.

"It just doesn't seem like this guy's a murderer." I insisted.

"Well, he confessed to killing the man. That's what happened." Lance answered, "Now can we please talk about something happy?"

"Like me telling Agent Booth all your secrets?" I teased.

"Right, you do that and I'll take you home and won't bring you back here ever again." Lance threatened.

"Well, what if he needs to know, for like a case or something?" I asked.

"Then you get a lawyer." Lance replied.

"Fine," I groaned, "You win."

Lance smirked, "I always do."

"So, what did Dr. Hodgins want?" I asked interested.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that." Lance explained, "It's nothing personal, it's just a little thing called Doctor-Patient-Confidentiality."

"Right," I said, "I understand. Totally."

"So, I figure we finish up here, and then head over to Carvel, I'll get you sherbet. Orange? That's still your favorite right?"

"Yup," I sighed, "Lance, why did you bring me here? I'm really appreciative of it, but I don't understand why. It's not like we've done anything aside from talk to a few people. And that was _all_ you."

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for you to see how psychologists operate. Get an idea of what it's like." Lance explained.

"Right, yeah, thanks." I said.

"How about next time you can talk to some of my patients. I'll be there of course putting my two cents in, but the point is, it'll give you some good on the job training." Lance said. This got him excited, "Oh, I'd better call Mom and Dad. We can plan it all right now!"

"Cool," I said. I was excited to know that I'd be coming back here, but not that I'd actually have to guide these people.

So Lance called our parents and arranged for me to come back in two weeks. "This is gonna be great! It'll be just like when you'd visit me in college."

"Yeah," I sighed, "fun." Lance used to use me as a guinea pig in college for his projects. Sure it was fun. I was little. I had fun eating sugar for research, or staying up all night and watch TV. Some of the experiments were nerve wracking, like if tight hair styles aggravated children. The answer was yes. But I could've told him that without him having Mom put my hair in an extremely tight ponytail. A lot of times he made me take tests, like Math, English, Social Studies, Science, and he'd make me take them twice. Once before the experiment and once after his stupid little experiment. Normally I enjoyed the experiments, not the tests.

"So," I said, "any girlfriends?" I knew about Daisy. He dated her until he found out that she was engaged to another man. I met Daisy, I never really liked her, and when I found out about her being engaged all I thought was poor Lance and good riddance.

"Nope," he said, "not recently. What about you, any boyfriends?"

"Yeah, right," I answered.

"Oh," Lance said, "What makes you say that?"

"Um it's just too much work sometimes." I said, "And besides, I'm happy. I don't need a guy."

"So, who broke your heart?" Lance asked.

"No one," I said, "maybe I'm okay with being single. Are _you_ okay with being single?"

"Yes, considering the way my last relationship ended." Lance said.

"Don't pull that!" I said, "That's what you get for not being cautious! You're just lucky that she didn't get pregnant with your baby. That would be very bad. Maybe you're that one with the broken heart, not me."

"I've seemed to have touched a nerve." Lance said cocky.

"Well maybe you're just in denial." I shot back at him.

"See, that is great stuff! You'll be a great psychologist!" He supported me. He didn't get that I was fighting with him, actually fighting with him not just joking around.

"Hey," said Lance, "Let's head over to Carvel and then I'll take you home."

"Okay," I sighed.

Lance and I left the Jeffersonian. I couldn't get Zack's brown eyes starring at me out of my head for some reason. I had not yet realized that I was doomed, but maybe it would've helped to have some warning.

8


	2. Worst Day Ever

Chapter 2-Worst Day Ever

I sat at lunch with my friends Heather and Mary. Heather was my age but Mary was older than I. "So," Heather said, "How did it go?"

"Terrible," I answered, "I only spoke to Dr. Brennan for two seconds, and then she had to leave. I'll be back there though." I explained.

"Cool," Heather responded moving her bleach blonde hair out of her face. Heather was the exact opposite of me. She was blonde, I had jet black hair. She had blue eyes, my eyes were such a dark shade of brown that until sixth grade people thought I was a demon spawn because of my "black eyes."

Mary looked at me, "Aren't you going to tell her?"

I looked at her questioningly.

"You know," Mary sighed, "about your theory."

"Oh," I sighed, "_That_."

"Ooooo," said Heather, "Do tell."

I sighed, "You guys remember Zack Addy right?"

"The name rings a bell, but I don't remember everything about every person that I've every heard of." Heather answered.

"You know. . . Dr. Brennan's old assistant…Apprentice to the Gormogon serial killer." I explained.

"Oh," she said in realization, "_him_"

I nodded, "Yeah. Well, I met him yesterday."

"Creepy," Heather said.

"Get this," I said, "I don't think he actually murdered that person."

Heather laughed.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't see any humor in this serious situation.

Heather caught her breath, "Well, why would someone confess to a murder that they didn't commit?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "That's just the problem."

She looked at me oddly, "You're actually serious about this! Aren't you?"

I nodded, "I don't think he did it."

"Layne," Heather said sternly, "No one in their right mind would confess to a crime they didn't commit."

I sighed, "I just _know_ he didn't do it."

"No, Layne," Heather said, "You don't."

"Please," I sighed, "just trust me on this one."

Heather turned to Mary, "Please tell me you don't honestly believe her."

Mary shrugged, "I guess anything's possible."

Heather sighed, and turned back to me, "Well if you're right, I'll take back everything I said, but let's say for argument's sake he didn't do it. That isn't a very sane thing to do, so either way he belongs in the loony-bin where he is now!"

"If you had met him you'd understand." I said.

"Maybe," Heather said, "but I'm looking at this situation as scary Layne! You met a murderer and now you're on his side!"

"I'm not on his side," I sighed, "I just don't think he did it!"

"What did your brother say about this?" Heather asked.

I laughed, "I didn't tell him about this . . . not completely."

"What does that mean?" Heather asked.

"It means, I asked him if he thought Zack did it and he gave me the exact answer that you did!" I explained.

"Then maybe you should listen to me!" Heather insisted, "If a professional psychologist agrees with me, you should too."

I shook my head, "I disagree."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't." Heather pressed.

"Well I do." I responded.

She sighed, "Layne, you're way too trusting. This guy stabbed a man in the heart!"

"That's what people think he did. However-"I began.

"Stop right there!" Heather yelled, "He was convicted of that crime so as far as I'm concerned he did it!"

I gave her a disapproving look.

"What?" Asked Heather, "If I said 'Hey guys guess what, I met this murder and I think he's innocent' you'd slap me!"

"Not true," I said, "I'd hear you out."

"That is such a lie!" Heather said.

"No," I argued, "I would listen."

"Liar." Heather smirked. She was right and I knew it. However, that didn't change the fact that I _knew_ that Zack didn't kill anyone. I just needed to prove it. Heather's heart was in the right place. I just wasn't going to admit it. Heather rolled her eyes, "Let it go."

"I can't," I sighed, "I'm convinced that Zachary Addy, didn't kill anyone!"

"I've decided," Heather announced.

"Decided what?" I asked very confused.

"That your brother is very wrong!" Heather answered, "You won't be a psychologist. You _need_ a psychologist."

"If you met him, you'd understand." I repeated myself.

She gave me a disapproving look, and then she sighed, "Just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed. Zack has already killed one person too many. Do not become the second."

"I won't," I answered her, "because Zack hasn't killed one single person. I know it."

"No," Said Heather, "you don't know it. You _think_ it. There is a drastic difference."

I shook my head, "Nope, he didn't kill anyone and that's a fact."

"No, it's a theory!" Heather argued, "If you prove it then I will believe you, but if I'm right, then you _need_ to believe me."

I sighed, "Fine, and when I'm right, you need to apologize to Zack!"

"Absolutely not!" She argued, "I'm not going to apologize! Even if he didn't do it, he confessed to it, so people are generally going to think he murdered someone!"

"Fine," I said grudgingly, "but you need, to apologize to me."

"Fine," Heather said, "but if I'm right, then _you_ apologize to _me_."

"Agreed," I answered, so Heather was obviously a lost cause. Mary kind of believed me but not really. I had to find someone who completely believed me. However, most of my friends were a lost cause.

I told my friend Antonia Medici about it in Spanish class earlier that day. She looked at me like I needed to be institutionalized. "Are you high," She asked me, "Drunk?" When I told her no, she laughed so hard I was surprised that we didn't get kicked out of Spanish class.

I began to think that none of my friends were going to take me seriously. Why wouldn't they just believe me? Although, I did sound crazy, my friends should've had some faith in me. At the same time I knew that they were somewhat right. I shouldn't have been poking around in things that weren't my business. Part of me feared that they were completely right. That Zack did really kill someone. It was a frightening thought. As my friends asked me how it went. All I thought of were Zack's brown eyes. Starring. That really scared me. Why did I think of _him_ out of all the people that I had met the previous day? Why? Why? Why? I did not know the answer to that question but it did not take long for me to be able to answer it. However, I knew that finding the answer wouldn't solve anything. The reason why Zack Addy was in my head had nothing to do with proving his innocence. So I tried asking some of my other friends.

My friend from softball, Marie "Jedi" Laddie, came over to me. "Howdy partner." She greeted me.

"Hi," I said not thrown off my Marie's odd behavior.

"So," she asked, "How was it talking to my people . . . the insane?

"Lovely," I told her, "In fact, I'm pretty sure that one of 'your people' was institutionalized for a crime that he didn't commit."

Marie thought I was joking, "Cool, I love my people. We're so miss judged!"

"I'm serious." I stated.

"Oh," said Marie, "Cereally?"

I nodded; again I remained unfazed at Marie's odd behavior.

"Well," Marie sighed, "Don't get killed." With that Marie stood up and left.

My friend Josie Landers took Marie's empty seat, "So," Josie said, "Can we hang out this weekend?"

"Why?" I asked, skeptically. Normally Josie didn't plan ahead of time, just the day of.

"No reason." She said, "Can it be at your place? My mom doesn't like having people over."

"Right," I said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Timmy would it?

"No," said Josie pretending to be appalled, "It has absolutely nothing to do with your foster brother who is way hotter than your real, biological, brother."

"Can we please refer to Lance as my brother, and Timmy as . . . Timmy?" I asked curtly.

Josie looked down, and then to me. I was crying. I tried not to but I couldn't help it this time. "Hey," she said soothingly, "what happened?"

"Oh gee," I said sarcastically rude, "I don't know, my adoptive parents, whom I consider my real parents, are dead! I absolutely hate my foster brothers, oh and I never see my real brother, who is the only family I've got! That's what happened."

"Layne, calm down," Josie told me, "It's been over a year, and you always seem fine, like nothing happened."

Just then the last person I wanted to see showed up. Timmy. "Well, well, well, Layne, crying again? Well, you need to get over it, whatever _it_ is."

"Get out of here," I yelled, "no one asked you!"

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Poor princess Layne didn't get something that she wanted."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Whose fault is that?" Timmy asked, "Who locks herself in her bedroom every night? Who doesn't talk when she's not in her bedroom? Oh yeah, the answer to both of those questions is you!"

"Well," I said pulling myself together, "Since you don't know me, you shouldn't be talking about something that you don't know anything about!"

"Whatever," Timmy said. He finally left.

Josie opened her mouth to speak, but I just stood up and walked away. Josie followed me and brought me back to the table, "Hold on a second, you _do_ call your foster parents mom and dad, and so does your brother, which makes no sense."

"First of all," I said solemnly, "I don't enjoy talking about this. So this is a one time only conversation."

Josie nodded.

"I call Kathy and Larry, mom and dad, because they've opened up their home to me. They're letting me stay there until I graduate high school, _and _they're helping me pay for college. Above all, they love me like I _am_ their daughter; the least I can do is return the favor. My brother calls them mom and dad for my sake. I think he feels that this way I'll know no matter what, people who I love and who love me, he'll love. Also, I think this way, he's telling me that, no matter who I'm with, he's my brother. He's my family."

Josie nodded.

"Anymore questions?" I asked, "Because after this conversation I'm not talking about this ever again." My eyes were now flooded with tears. I hated this: my emotional side.

"Yeah," Josie said, "What's the deal with your biological parents?"

"Oh," I said. That was a situation that had no affect on me, "Well, I don't remember them. But what I do know is that they abused my brother. My brother told someone when he was six, he got moved to my adoptive parents' house."

"But Layne," said Josie, "you weren't born at that time."

"Let me finish." I tell her, "My parents' trial got postponed for years! However, the second that the prosecutors found out my biological mother was pregnant with me, they contacted my adoptive mother and she offered to take me without a second thought. The day I was born, was the day I was legally my adoptive parents'."

Josie nodded yet again.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Josie shook her head.

"Okay," I sighed, "So we're not ever going to talk about this again."

"Yeah," Josie sighed, "totally."

I walked away, one thing, which shocked everyone, was that I felt nothing when people asked me about my biological parents. I supposed it was because I had no memories of them. I bet Lance got emotional when anyone asked him about it. I wouldn't know, I never asked him about it.

"So," Josie said, "Looking forward to your softball game?"

I shrugged, "Kind of, I'm pitching today."

"Coolie," Josie noted, "So is your- Timmy coming?"

I made a face, "I hope not."

"Okay," said Josie changing the subject, "When does it start?"

"Right after school," I answered.

Josie nodded, "I'll try to make it."

I smiled, "That would be totally awesome."

Josie nodded again, "I got to run. See you later!" Josie left. I considered leaving too. However, I stayed put for the time being. I sat there, and thought. I thought about the conversation I had with Josie. I saw my mom's face in my head smiling. I tried to feel my dad's hugs that always gave me comfort. I opened my eyes, and I found myself alone in the crowed cafeteria. Heather and Mary were starring at me emotionless. They had heard me talk to Marie, and to Josie, and even to Timmy. "What?" I asked them.

Heather opened her mouth, but I spoke before she could say anything. "If it's about what I said to Josie, I am not going to talk about it again."

Heather shut her mouth. We sat in silence until the period ended.

The rest of the school day was a mere blur to me. I was there physically but not mentally. When school ended I immediately went to the locker room, and got into uniform.

"What time is the game?" My friend Via Lily asked me.

"In a few minutes I think." I answered her.

"Throwing partners, right?" She asked me.

"Totally," I answered, "we always are." So Via left my locker and went to her locker.

"Hey," a girl with shoulder length brown hair said, "You've got helmets this week."

I nodded, "I remember Bella." Bella Rose was an outfielder and one of my friends.

When I was walking out of the locker room, with the helmets of course, I heard someone calling after me.

"Layne!" I turned to around and there was Kelsie Byers. "Wait for me!" She yelled.

I groaned, "Hurry up!"

"I am," Kelsie yelled as she ran over to me.

Kelsie was my running buddy, we were both pretty slow, so we ran together.

We headed out to the field. I stood in the pitchers circle. I began to pitch randomly. We were the only ones on the field and I had my own ball. That was until Leslie Clarke showed up. She was another one of my friends on the team. Actually I had nothing against anyone on the team.

"Hey," said Leslie. "What are you two doing out here already?"

"Warming up," I explained.

"Cool," Leslie said, "We better kick ass!"

"Amen," I laughed.

Leslie laughed along with me and so did Kelsie. I left the pitchers circle and waited for the rest of the team to come out.

When a majority of the team was out, the coach told us to run, and of course I ran with Kelsie, around the field.

We warmed up until the other team got there. The game began, but the important part is what happened in the fourth inning. I was pitching. I was doing quite nicely actually, until my foster mom showed up. She was just trying to be nice, I lover her for that. "Layne, Lanie!" She cheered. I was no longer at my softball game. I was at a completely different game. My mom mom was there cheering.

"Layne, Lanie!" I hear several voices yelling from the real game, not my memory. But I was not leaving my memory. "Layne! Layne! Are you okay?!" Suddenly everything goes black. No more voices, no more mom mom, just black. Eventually I hear beeps. Even little beeps. I open my eyes.

I am in the hospital. I sit up. My foster mom embraces me. I don't even acknowledge her, "Where is Lance?"

"Lanie calm down, he's on his way." She tried to explain.

"Why isn't he here? Did you call the second whatever happened, happened? Where is my brother?" I ask frantically.

"Layne, he's on his way, he'll be here shortly." My foster dad tried to soothe me.

"What happened?" I finally ask.

"You fainted on the field, at the game." Johnny, my younger foster brother informs me.

I nodded, then realization hits, "THE GAME! I need to get back-"

"It's over Lanie. When they had to call an ambulance the umpires called the game." My foster mom explained.

I groaned. Lance ran into the room.

"Hi, Lance." My foster mother greeted him.

"Hi, Kath-mom" Lance hugged her. I wished that he didn't feel that he needed to call her mom. Lance hugged me, "Lanie, you gave me a heart attack!"

I hugged him back tightly, "If that were true, and you really did have a heart attack, you would've gotten here a lot sooner!"

"Hey," He said, "blame my secretary; she didn't give me the message right away."

"Well, then maybe you should fire her!" I suggested bitterly.

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Lance smirked.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I', just scared."

Lance sighed, he patted my back, "It'll work out. You'll be fine."

"You're probably right." I answered him.

"I got a little surprise for you." Lance said. "Close your eyes!"

I obeyed, having no clue what the surprise was.

"Open up."

I open my eyes, and there is his ex-girlfriend Daisy. My jaw fell half-open. I was very confused. I finally find the nice happy word to use, "I thought she was engaged."

"It was a huge misunderstanding!" Lance said, "And I remembered how much you liked Daisy, so I thought I'd bring her."

Great I thought as if my day couldn't have gotten any worse.


	3. People Skills

Chapter3- People Skills

I looked at Lance, then to Daisy. That was low. It's one thing if I really liked her and he was bringing her home, but another to bring her to the hospital as a surprise for me. I managed to smile. Lance said that there was a misunderstanding, with her being engaged. "A misunderstanding? Great!" I lied through my teeth, "That is so great!"

"I knew you'd be happy," Lance smiled. Not even close, I thought. I nodded, and pretended that Daisy dating my brother was the best thing in the world.

"So," I changed the subject, "When can I get out of here?"

"It depends," Lance said, "They want to find out why you fainted."

I rolled my eyes, "I overheated." I lied, "It doesn't even matter, and I feel fine now."

"Layne," Lance said, "I think that you'd be better off staying here for a day or two, so that they can make sure that it won't happen again."

I looked to my foster parents, and they nodded in agreement. When I rolled my eyes again, my foster mom Kathy spoke up. "Let's play it by ear."

I raised my eyebrows; I wasn't stupid, that was code for you're staying until all of your doctors say that you can leave. "Really, I feel fine."

Kathy shook her head. I turned to Larry, my foster dad. I gave him my saddest eyes ever; he was a sucker for that stuff. He sighed, "Layne, I'm going to have to agree with your brother on this one."

I groaned, "But, I'm fine!"

"Obviously, that's not true," Lance said, "If it were true then you wouldn't have fainted and we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

"I was dehydrated;" I lied, "that had to be it! I'll drink a ton of water, just let me go home!"

"Not until, that is confirmed by your doctor!" Lance said, "No more arguments, end of discussion!"

I glared at Lance for a very long moment, "I cannot believe you-"

"End of discussion!" Lance said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Lance sighed, "So, what's new?"

"My brother's an ass." I smirked.

He gave me a disapproving look, "Very mature."

"You know it." I smiled.

"How has school been?" Lance asked.

"Fine, now that my brother hasn't been interrupting my classes." I said bitterly.

"One time Layne," Lance said, "Give the attitude a rest, it's not going to get you anywhere!"

I starred at him blankly, as if he could actually tell me what to do. "Right, totally. That will _definitely_ happen." I answered sarcastically.

"So, Layne," Daisy said to me, "Lance tells me that you went to work with him the other day."

"Yeah," I said with attitude, "obviously, why would Lance lie about that?"

"No," said Daisy getting nervous, "I just meant- I wanted to know- it's just that- how'd it go?"

"It was an amazing experience," I said losing the attitude, it wasn't because I had suddenly liked Daisy, it was purely because making her nervous had made me so happy I couldn't be bitter.

"Do you think you'll be doing it again anytime soon?" She asked me carefully.

"Lance didn't tell you?" I asked sweetly, then my voice had a hint of attitude, "I'm going back next week, maybe he just didn't want you popping in."

"Oh," said Daisy looking down, "What do you mean?"

"I was just kidding Daisy." I lied; I loved messing with her head. I had to act like I loved her so that Lance wouldn't bother me. "All Lance does is talk about you."

"Awe, Lancelot." She turned to Lance, "Is that true?"

I tried very hard not to puke, "Lancelot," give me a break! Lance was pretty thin and weak, definitely not a knight in shining armor. As long as she wasn't calling me some lame nickname yet, I was fine.

The doctor entered the room, "This is bizarre; I don't see anything wrong with her. Maybe it was an anxiety attack or something but physically, there is nothing wrong with her that would cause her to faint."

"Does that mean that I can leave?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah," My doctor answered, "I don't see any reason to keep you here. There isn't anything that we can do for you, since there isn't anything wrong with you."

"Yes." I said jumping out of the hospital bed, "Let's go home!"

We walked out of the hospital. My brother was bitter. He hated that after all the arguing that he had won; I got what I wanted anyway.

"The Medici sisters visited you, when you were sleeping you should probably call them." Kathy told me.

The Medici sisters were two of my very best friends. Nicolina and Antonia were fraternal twins, which I loved like my own sisters. I nodded, "Of course."

"Shaniqua, came too." Larry reminded Kathy.

Shaniqua was my friend from softball; she was the one who taught me how to pitch. "I'll call her too."

Lance sighed, "You know what, how about I take Layne to work with me today?"

Kathy and Larry, exchanged glances, "I don't know," Kathy said.

"Come on," Lance said, "I'm already here, I'm nearly done for the day, and Layne can get to come to the Jeffersonian again."

"Sure," Larry answered, "I think that Layne would enjoy that."

"I'd love to go back to the Jeffersonian," I gave my opinion as if it mattered.

Kathy sighed, "Fine."

I went with Lance and Daisy to his car. I sat in the back because Daisy was there and she needed to sit in front so that she and Lance could play tonsil hockey when we were stopped at a red light. Lance dropped Daisy off at her job; I pretended that I already knew what she did for a living so that she won't talk to me anymore.

Lance turned to me, "Isn't this great? Daisy was never engaged!"

"Totally, great!" I lied to his face. I hated Daisy and I was so happy when I thought they were over. I couldn't tell Lance that; he loved Daisy. "I'm so happy for you Lance." I changed the subject, "Where are we going today?"

"First, we'll go to the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital, and then the Jeffersonian." He informed me.

That meant that I was going to talk to crazy people again. "Cool." I responded. "Who will I talk to?"

"Well," said Lance, "Zack . . . again and there's a new patient, named Dakota Cartel."

"Cool." I answered again, "This should be so much fun."

Lance smiled, "I hope you'll like Dakota. She comes off as a little awkward, but she's not that bad."

I nodded again, "Is she as awkward as Zack?"

My brother bit his lip, "They're different. They can't really be compared."

"Right." I said as if what he said had made any sense at all.

"So," Lance sighed, as we turn into the mental hospital, "Don't let them get to you, they're normal people, just a little misunderstood."

"I won't judge." I put up my right hand, "I pledge to you that I will not judge."

Lance rolled his eyes. "CRAP!"

"What?" I asked, "That was random!"

"I left my files at the office!" Lance screamed as he banged his head on the horn. _Beep!_

"LANCE!" I screamed, "STOP IT!"

Lance looked at me, "I'll just call my secretary and I'll have her bring it here for us."

I nodded, "Just calm down, Lance, calm down."

Lance sighed, "This is so frustrating!"

"Lance, you can have your demonic secretary bring it over." I said bitterly, I was still mad at his secretary for not giving him the message about me right away.

"I know, I know, it's just so aggravating!" Lance responded.

I sighed, "Well, so is fainting and not being taken home right away." I shot him a dirty look.

"You said that you wanted to come!" Lance shot back at me, "besides, you said you were fine!"

"Lance, I just hate your secretary!" I said as if that was why I was mad.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Why don't I sign you in, you'll start talking to Zack and I'll be in after I get the files from my secretary?'

Why not? Oh right because I didn't want to talk to crazy people! I thought, but I didn't argue. "Fine, sure whatever!"

So Lance and I entered the happy home, and he signed me in and told the guards to allow me into the dark room where Zack was for the sessions. I walked into the room. I tried to keep my cool, but the urge to cry filled inside me again. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Zack looked at me oddly.

"H-Hi," I managed to get out, "I-I'm Layne, D-Dr. S-Sweets' sister."

Zack nodded, "I met you once before."

I nodded back.

"You were acting oddly as you are today." Zack noted.

I cleared my throat, "Well actually I just got out of the hospital, and last time, I was nervous . . . I didn't know what to expect."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows, "Right . . . Where is Dr. Sweets?"

"He's waiting for his secretary to get his files." I answered, "So I'm gonna talk to you for a little while." I managed to somehow walk over to the table he was sitting at and take a seat across from Zack. "So. . ." I began thinking, there were so many things that I wanted to ask him, I knew that when it came to socializing Zack was lacking strength so I thought of something very straight forward to ask. "How long will you be in here?"

"Until your brother says that I am cured . . . which, according to him, will not be in the near future." Zack answered with a confused look on his face.

Even though I was talking to a mental patient, he seemed so innocent, so childlike, I might have even said adorable. "That's too bad."

"Well according to Dr. Hodgins, it is better than being in jail." Zack said as if that wasn't obvious, but I guess to him it wasn't. So I nodded, "Dr. Hodgins is absolutely right. Jail seems to be a nightmare."

"You've dreamt about jail?" Zack asked me.

I shook my head, "What are you talking about?"

Zack gave me the confused look again, "You just said, 'jail seems to be a nightmare' nightmares are scary dreams . . . indicating that you have dreamt about jail."

I couldn't help but laugh for a second, he reminded me of the little boy that Kathy took in a few months ago, he took everything so literal, the little boy was now back with his mother after a court dispute.

"What is it that you find so humorous?" Zack asked me even more confused.

"I didn't mean it literally," I explained, "I meant that, jail is so terrible that one might have nightmares about it."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Zack asked me again.

"I was speaking figuratively, it seemed to be a simpler solution," I spoke to him this way to see speaking in terms of logic will help me communicate with him better. It worked.

Zack nodded, "That is very reasonable."

"Zack, may I ask you something?" I decided that it was time to cut to the chase and just ask him if he killed anyone.

"You may ask me anything, however it does not mean that I will have the correct answer." Zack informed me.

"The lobbyist . . . did you _really_ kill him?" I asked.

Zack opened his mouth and at that moment Lance entered. He looked to me, "How's it been going?"

"Good," I answered, I looked over to him and saw that he had his files in his hand.

Lanced nodded, "That is great because we have to go to see another client." Lance turned to Zack, "I'm sorry that I couldn't personally conduct the session, so I'll see you for a double session in a few weeks."

I sighed as I stood up and followed Lance into another dark room. There was a table just like the one in Zack's room, and a dim lamp that gave off just enough light to distinguish the person's face if you were sitting across from them.

Lance and I sat across from the person sitting at the other end of the table. She had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, she looked angry as far as I could tell.

"Dakota," Lance said to his patient, "This is my sister Layne, I hope you won't mind if she observes our session."

"Why not?" Asked the girl apparently named Dakota, with an attitude.

It was then when I realized that Dakota is not some freaky adult like Zack, but a teenager like me! I gasped.

Lance and Dakota both looked at me. I looked at Lance, "I need a little fresh air. . ." I think of an excuse, "I'm feeling a little lightheaded."

Lance nodded, and I left the dark room, into the dim hallway. I saw the guards walking Zack back to his room. Our eyes met, and for a second, I could've sworn that he shook his head for a brief moment, but the hallway was too dark to be sure. He passed me, I was filled with the urge to run after him and ask him if: he shaking his head meant what I thought it meant! Did Zack just tell me that he didn't kill the lobbyist? For a moment I thought that I actually was going to run after him, but then I thought about it, Zack may not have even shook his head, for all I knew he was fixing his hair! Or maybe I imagined it. If I really wanted to know for sure I'd have to come back with Lance again and again and again, until I got to talk to Zack alone.

I stood out in the hallway for a long time, I was just thinking about everything that had just happened. Lance came out into the hallway, "Let's go to the Jeffersonian."

I nodded. Lance and I walked out to his car. "Do you want me to take you home?" Lance asked me.

"No! Why?" I asked him shocked.

"If you were feeling lightheaded then I think I should take you home." Lance answered.

"I'm fine. Honest!" I said perky.

Lance sighed, "Fine, but if you feel the littlest bit dizzy I'm taking you home."

"Fine!" I responded angrily.

Lance drove to the Jeffersonian. When we arrived Lance was immediately pelted with questions. I couldn't even understand anything so many people were asking him so many questions. When we got into his office, I turned to him, "What was that about?"

Lance shrugged, "Busy day."

"I'll say." I muttered under my breath. I turned to him, "So any appointments today?"

"Actually, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth should be coming in shortly." Lance noted.

"Cool," I said. I was very excited to meet Dr. Brennan again.

Lance sat down at his desk and was looking through things on the computer. "So," he asked, "How's Sammy?"

My jaw dropped, "Why?"

"Well you two seemed pretty close for a while, and you haven't mentioned him in a while, so how is he?" Lance asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in a while, we've both been so busy." I lied.

"That's too bad," said Lance distractedly looking at his computer.

"Yeah it's too bad." I agreed. Sammy was the last thing on the planet earth that I wanted to talk about. Sammy was Timmy's biological brother, who was my age. Over the summer Sammy and I had a little summer romance, but it ended around September. I loved Sammy and he ended it so that he could be with some other girl at his school! I hadn't spoken to him since then.

Lance's phone rang. He ignored it.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I'll let my secretary get it." He answered me, "How come you haven't spoken to Sammy?"

Lance didn't know that Sammy and I dated; he also didn't know that Sammy broke my heart. "Schedules, our schedules have conflicts."

"That bites." He answered.

"Yup." I responded, "So what time should Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth get here?"

"Soon," He answered, checking an e-mail.

I really wished that Lance hadn't brought up Sammy. I cried for months when he dumped me and I did not need to be reminded of it.

There was a knock at the door, and Lance's secretary entered the room, "Lance-"

I cleared my throat I spoke sweetly to her, "Hi, I'm Layne. Remember me?" My tone turned icily cold, "Lance's sister who fainted this afternoon."

"Oh," His secretary answered nervously, "I remember, I'm sorry, your brother was in with a client."

I gave her the dirtiest look ever, "Does it look like I care if he was in a session with a client? I wouldn't care even if he was in the middle of a session with the president of the United States! When someone's family is in the hospital, it is an emergency! That means that they need to be notified _immediately_!"

Lance's secretary nodded nervously.

"That's it." Lance announced, he turned to his secretary, "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule, I'm leaving early!"

My jaw dropped, as his secretary walked out of the room, "Why are we leaving."

"Because," Lance said, "Your people skills are lacking today!"

"She should've told you that I was in the hospital!" I argued.

"I agree," Lance said, "She made a mistake! There is no need to punish her for it, she was very embarrassed when I explained that _you _were _my sister_, she is very sorry and promised that it will not happen again! Let it go Layne."

"Why should I?" I asked, "I needed you!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "You are in quiet a mood today, and you _need_ to go home." And with that, he picked up his things and we left the Jeffersonian.


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4-New Beginnings

Lance dropped me off at home words could not describe how angry I was. I stormed into the house without a word to my brother. Of course that meant that he had to follow me inside and talk to Kathy and Larry about my behavior at the office. I entered my room. My room was pretty big if you imagined everything in it completely vanishing. When you opened the door the first thing you saw was my bed. It was in a vertical line from the wall across from the door to the door itself. There was another bed ten feet away from, yet parallel to, my bed. There were two dressers and one very large closet. There were also two desks and one laptop on my desk. The reason there was two of virtually everything was in case another girl came to the foster home, she'd be sharing my room. Due to this, half of the room was deserted; aside form a bed, dresser, and desk.

I sighed as I sat down at my desk, and glanced at the laptop. I logged on to facebook, and was immediately pelted with messages. The first one was from Heather:

_Heather Flatts: Heyy girlie! I heard you fainted! What the hell did you do to yourself?_

The second was from Antonia:

_Antonia Medici: What the hell Layne, it's one thing to trip over your own feet, but another to knock yourself unconscious by just standing still!!!_

The third was Josie and it was completely unrelated to me fainting:

_Josie Landers: Hey!!!! Is Timmy's party ligit??_

I sighed, as I turned off the laptop without answering a single one of them, mainly because I had nothing to say. I had no idea why I fainted, and I had no idea if Timmy was or was not throwing a party tonight. It was probably true considering that Kathy and Larry were going away for their anniversary tonight and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. All I cared about was whether or not Sammy would be at the party.

I left my room and walked down the hall to Timmy and Johnny's room. I barged in without notice.

Timmy glared at me, "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, "Are you throwing a party tonight?"

Timmy jumped up and shut the door. He turned back to me and glared again, "I was planning on it. Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, you're not the only one who lives here, so I'd say it's kind of, sort of, my business." I sneered.

"Well, then fine, I am throwing a party tonight," Timmy answered, "happy?"

"Who's coming?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not you." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, "well I could always tell Kathy and Larry what you're planning."

His eyes shot to me, and I shrugged. He knew very well that I wasn't bluffing, that I was a goody-goody who would see nothing wrong in hanging him out to dry.

"Some kids from school," He answered my question, "That's who's coming."

I sighed in relief, "Anyone not from _our_ school?"

"Well," he sighed, "unless you count Sammy, then only people from our school are coming."

The relief exited as quickly as it arrived, "Oh . . . right . . . okay . . . I won't disturb your plans. But I'm telling you this: if there are drugs, I _will_ call the cops. If someone is unconscious due to alcohol poisoning, I _will_ call an ambulance. If there are still people in this house by 6 am, I _will _tell Kathy and Larry when they arrive home. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Timmy nodded, "Crystal."

I left Timmy's room and walked back into my own. I plopped myself down on the bed, head first unto my pillow.

"Um. . . Hi," I heard someone say from inside of my room.

I fell off my bed and saw this girl about twelve years old (the same age as Johnny) sitting on the extra bed in my room. She had short blonde hair, she didn't appear to be too tall, and she had braces.

"Hi?" I responded.

"I'm Corynn, Corynn Stillis; I'm kind of going to be crashing here until I graduate high school." She informed me.

"I'm Layne Sweets, I'll be here until _I _graduate too." I told her.

"Do any other kids live here?" Corynn asked me.

"Well, there's Johnny, I'm guessing he's around your age, and then there's Timmy who's eighteen but he's stuck here until he graduates." I answer her question.

Corynn nodded, "So, Kathy and Larry told me that they're going away for a day."

"Yup," I answered her unsure what to say. I glanced at the garbage bag that was next to her bed, I assumed it was filled with all of her belongings. "So, do you want some help unpacking, or something?"

"No," Corynn sighed, "I think I'm good. Could you just direct me to the bathroom?"

"Oh," I said, "It's right next door."

Corynn smiled, "Thanks." She opened the door and to my horror there stood Timmy, and right next to him was none other than, Sammy.

My eyes widened, and so did his perfect brown eyes.

Corynn looked from the boys to me expecting some sort of introduction. Timmy gave me a puzzled look; probably wondering who Corynn was, and Sammy starred at me with the same look I had on. There was an awkward silence that lasted for what felt like hours.

Timmy was the one to break the silence, "Who's the chick?"

"Corynn," I answered, "Our new foster sister."

Timmy shook her hand, "I'm Timmy, and this is my biological brother Sammy, he doesn't live here, he's just visiting."

Corynn nodded and then smiled to Sammy and then looked back to me. She got a sly smile on her face. "Timmy? Could you excuse us for just a moment please?"

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows but before he could answer, Corynn pulled Sammy into the room, and closed the door.

"So," She looked from Sammy to me and from me to Sammy, "When did you two date?"

"Never-"I began.

Sammy interrupted me "YOU TOLD HER?"

I rolled my eyes, "No . . . you just did."

Sammy bit his bottom lip.

Corynn smirked, "So . . . who dumped who?"

"How do you know we aren't still going out?" Sammy asked.

"I'm a girl," Corynn answered, "I can sense an awkward break up from a mile away."

She tapped her foot impatiently, "so who broke up with whom?'

"Sammy dumped me for some other girl." I answered bitterly.

"That is not true," Sammy defended himself, "very untrue."

"Bullshit." I muttered under my breath. I hated the fact that he was here, I hated the fact that I had to stare at his dreamy eyes and perfect brown curls and his soft pale smooth skin, and to watch his scarlet lips move (his scarlet lips that used to always be attached to mine.)

Sammy rolled his dreamy eyes, "You really should not be playing the victim."

My jaw dropped, and suddenly I didn't care how perfect he looked, I was pissed, " 'Don't play the victim' I thought everything was going great until you randomly broke it off."

"The jig is up Layne," Sammy yelled at me, "I know that you were just using me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Who even says 'the jig is up' anymore?" Corynn commented.

Sammy and I both ignored Corynn. Sammy began explaining, "Stacy Carlson told me everything Layne."

"Who the fuck is Stacy Carlson?" I asked.

"Wait . . .," said Sammy, "You don't know her?"

"No fucking duh," I answered, "When a person says, 'who the fuck is Stacy Carlson' it normally means he or she doesn't know Stacy Carlson!"

Sammy sighed, "She told me that you two were friends and that you were just using me!"

"Well I don't know Stacy Carlson, and I never ever used you!" I yelled at him.

Sammy put his head in his hands as Timmy entered the room, "What was that about?"

Timmy didn't know that Sammy and I dated; in fact the only person who did know was Corynn. Sammy looked to Timmy, "Nothing."

Timmy shrugged as he and Sammy left my room. The second the door closed I burst into tears.

Corynn ran to me. "Layne, what the hell?"

I ignored her and just cried my eyes out. I loved Sammy the way that I had loved no one else before. He was my first love and for a long time, I thought he would be my last. Seeing him again felt like someone had just pierced my heart with a knife.

Kathy and Larry left for their little alone time, and pretty soon Timmy's party began. I stayed in my room with Corynn for the entire party. Some time during the party Johnny came in and started hiding with us because he was freaked out by all the people. I assumed that Josie was there flirting with Timmy, as she always did, and I assumed that Sammy was pressing his scarlet lips to some tramp at the party.

When people started leaving at about 4 am I went to my desk and turned my-well Corynn and my- laptop on. Yet again I logged on to facebook and Josie messaged me

_Josie Landers: OMG!!! Where were you??? The party was super fun!!! But you'll never guess what happened at the after party!!!_

_Layne Sweets: WHAT AFTER PARTY???????????????_

_Josie Landers: Well technically it was just me and Timmy's after party *giggle*_

_Layne Sweets: Well then what happened?_

_Josie Landers: I'm not gonna tell you, you have to guess._

_Layne Sweets: Are you drunk???????_

_Josie Landers: YESSSSSS!!!! But that's not what it is._

_Layne Sweets: Okay . . . did Timmy ask you out?_

_Josie Landers: He did much better than that!!!!_

_Layne Sweets: Josie, tell me what happened!_

_Josie Landers: Well he drove me home. . ._

_Layne Sweets: And…_

_Josie Landers: *giggle* well if you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you._

_Layne Sweets: Josie. . . what happened between you and Timmy, either you tell me or I will make him!!!_

_Josie Landers: Well after he drove me home I took him up to my room. . ._

_Layne Sweets: NO!!! You did not!!! Josie, please tell me that you didn't!!!!_

_Josie Landers: Well I brought him up to my room, and we started making out and . . ._

_Layne Sweets: Josie, please tell me that you two didn't have sex!!!!_

_Josie Landers: That all depends . . . do you want the truth??_

_Layne Sweets: Yes or no Josie . . . did you or did you not sleep with Timmy?_

_Josie Landers: YES!!!! Duh!!!_

That is when I turned off my laptop.

The next morning marked the beginning of the most important day of my life. I woke up to someone slamming his or her fist against the front door of the house. My eyes shot open. I saw Johnny, who fell asleep in my room last night, lying up against the closet door. I saw that Corynn was in bed, she sat up when she had heard someone banging on the door. The three of us walked out of the room and to the door.

The entire house was an absolute mess! There were empty beer bottles everywhere you looked! The couch was turned over! There was shaving cream all over almost everything in plain sight! It was impossible to walk without stepping on some sort of food! It was then when I realized that maybe I should've threatened Timmy about what would happen if there was a huge mess.

Soon Timmy and Sammy arrived at the door too. I was surprised to see Sammy; I thought he would've gone home the previous night.

I opened the door slightly so that whoever was at the door wouldn't see the mess. There to my horror stood Lance.

My jaw dropped. "Lance . . . what are you doing here?"

"Well," Lance sighed, "I thought that, since we didn't get to finish up yesterday, maybe we'd finish up today."

I thought up an excuse, "I can't. I have to . . . babysit . . . with Timmy. Kathy and Larry are away for all of today, and we need to watch Johnny and Corynn." This is when I decided to introduce Corynn to Lance. "Lance this is my new foster sister Corynn," I motioned to Corynn, "Corynn, this is my biological brother Lance."

They nodded to one another. Then Lance turned back to me, "Well, Sammy's here," Lance motioned to Sammy, "He could help Timmy babysit."

I thought of another excuse, "Yeah well . . . , I couldn't leave Corynn here! I mean she'd be the only girl and I promised Kathy and Larry that I'd help Timmy, so . . . sorry."

"I've got an idea," said Lance, "how about I take you all into the office today?"

My eyes widened, "Lance, you really don't have to do that, we'll be fine here, really, we're just going to be . . . doing homework. It's fine. You can go enjoy your Saturday."

Lance smirked, "Yeah, well there's a case. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth will be there. Angela, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, they'll all be there too. You could help do some profiling if you want?"

"I would," I lied, "but I promised I would help."

"Fine," said Lance, "Then I'll just help you and Timmy."

Timmy spoke up, "Actually I like your other idea better." Timmy turned to me, "Don't you Layne?"

I sighed, "Fine, we'll go to work with you. Can you just wait in your car, we just need to make breakfast and get dressed we'll be ready soon."

"I'll take you guys out for breakfast." Lance suggested.

"Well we need to get dressed," I answer him, "so we'll be out in five minutes, just wait in your car."

Lance shrugged and walked back to his car. We closed the door and Timmy glared at me. "Way to go Layne."

"This is in no way _my _fault!" I argued, "You're the one who had to throw the stupid party! The only reason he couldn't come in was because of this mess! You are so on my bad side right now it is not even funny!"

"I'm so scared." Timmy said sarcastically.

"I _would_ be if I were you," I threatened him, "with all I could tell Kathy and Larry, I'd try to get back on my good side as soon as possible."

Timmy shut up in defeat.

We all got dressed and then headed out to Lance's car. I sat in the front. Timmy and Sammy sat in the back on the ends, and Corynn and Johnny were squished in the middle. We stopped at a diner not far from the Jeffersonian.

We were seated at a very large table. When the waitress came over to us Timmy started to flirt. I gave him the biggest death glare of all time, and when he caught my eye he fell silent.

When Lance was in the middle of ordering, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan entered the diner.

"Hey, Sweets!" Booth called.

Lance and I both looked over to where Booth was standing. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth walked over to us and pulled over two chairs.

"Babysitting Sweets?" Booth asked noticing the very many young adults sitting with Lance.

Lance raised his eyebrows momentarily, "Something like that."

"Hey Little Sweets," Booth waved to me.

"Hey Booth." I smiled back.

Corynn's jaw dropped as she looked over at Dr. Brennan, "Oh My God! Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan? I absolutely love your books! You're my favorite author of all time!"

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan." Dr. Brennan answered my new foster sister.

I was fascinated with the fact that Corynn and I both loved Dr. Brennan's books. "I love her books too." I shared with Corynn.

Corynn nodded, "Aren't they just the greatest thing you ever read?"

"Completely!" I agreed.

"Looks like you've got a fan club Bones." Booth noted.

"I do have a fan club; it was set up by my publisher when my book made it on the bestsellers list." Dr. Brennan answered.

Timmy snorted, "Is she for real?"

Booth nodded, "Apparently so."

Soon Angela and Dr. Saroyan arrived at the diner. They spotted us and they too pulled over chairs to sit with us. "What's with all the teenagers?" Angela asked.

"We're right here," said Johnny, "we _can_ hear you."

"They're Layne's foster siblings, aside from Sammy," Lance pointed to Sammy, "He's Layne's foster brother's younger biological brother . . . he's Layne's age."

Cam spoke up, "Well, why are they tagging along with you?"

Lance sighed, "Because their foster parents aren't home and I wanted to bring Layne in with me, but she was supposed to be looking over her foster siblings for the day."

Cam shrugged. Angela smirked, "Layne," she said in a teasing sing-song voice, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," I answered her confused.

"The answer is 'yes' by the way," Corynn said to Angela slyly.

"Answer to what?" I asked.

"Oh," sighed Corynn, "just what I miraculously figured out yesterday."

Sammy and I both blushed.

"I told you," said Corynn, "It's a girl thing."

I rolled my eyes as I followed Angela to the restroom. "So you dated him or what?" Angela asked me.

"I am not having this conversation _again_," I moaned, "Yes, a few months back I dated Sammy, are you happy now?"

"Was it summer love?" Angela asked excitedly, "Tell me everything."

I shrugged, "There's not much to tell."

"Sweetie," Angela smirked, "I can tell by the awkwardness that there is a ton to tell!"

"Well," I said, "It was kind of a summer love thing; it started in the end of May and ended in the middle of September. It wasn't a big deal. It only lasted three and a half moths. It has been over for a while anyway."

Angela put her hand to her heart, "Honey? Did he break your heart?"

I grimaced, "Kind of."

Angela hugged me. That was by far the most awkward situation of my life. I had only met Angela once before and she wanted to know every detail of my relationship with Sammy. I guess she was just the gossip type, but I didn't want anyone else to know about my previous relationship with Sammy.

"Angela," I said, "Can you do me a favor."

Angela turned to me, "Yeah sure thing."

"Please do not tell anyone about Sammy and me. No one knows aside from you and my foster sister Corynn."

Angela nodded, "How cute: a secret love."

"Not so much anymore."I answered.

Angela shrugged, "Fine, I won't tell anyone about you and Sammy."

Angela and I headed back to the table; Dr. Hodgins had now joined the group and was discussing different bug types with Johnny.

"What was that about," asked Lance as he noticed Angela and me.

"Nothing," said Angela, "It was a girl thing."

Lance shrugged, as I reclaimed my seat between Corynn and Lance. Lance turned to Angela, "Angela, could you do me a favor; could you take these guys to the Jeffersonian while Layne and I go the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital?"

"Sure," said Angela, "I'll walk them over there."

I groaned, "I thought that you were going to do profiling."

Lance shrugged, "They don't need me yet. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied, I was feeling anything but fine. I could not tell Lance that.

Lance and I got in his car and he turned to me, "So what do you think of Daisy?"

"As what?" I asked him, "I like her I guess, but I don't really know her."

"Well," sighed Lance, "I really like Daisy and I was thinking about maybe-"

"You're not going to marry her are you?" I interrupted him without thinking.

"Whoa," said Lance, "slow down there. I didn't say anything about marriage."

"Good," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I was thinking about asking her to move in with me." Lance finished his thought.

I groaned, "Lance, listen, Daisy is kind of nice and everything, but she's too . . . ditzy."

"Ditzy?" Lance asked, "I don't think so."

I shrugged, "That's just what I've observed the few times that I met her." I shrugged again, "But I mean you probably know her a lot better than I do. I just think that maybe you're moving a little too fast."

"How so?" Lance asked me.

I looked at him, was he stupid, he shouldn't want that girl in his life never mind his apartment, "Well, I mean, you _just _found out that she wasn't engaged to another man, and you've only been dating for a few weeks. How well do you _really _know her?"

That must have made Lance think because he didn't say another word about it for the rest of the drive to the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. When we arrived I turned to him, "Do you have your files?"

Lance nodded, "Yes, and I was able to reschedule with Zack sooner than I planned, I thought that I'd have to wait a few weeks but they scheduled me for today."

I nodded, "Cool."

Lance and I entered the crazy house and walked into Zack's dark room. It happened almost immediately I looked him in his brown eyes and it happened. Just like getting struck by lightning, it happened.

It was at that exact moment that I realized I was doomed.


	5. Doomed

Chapter5- Doomed

It didn't take long for me to realize I was doomed. As I was standing there starring at Zack it was impossible for me not to notice. I was surprised that Lance didn't notice that I was about to collapse right then and there. I ran out of the room. I saw Lance glance back at me, and it didn't stop me from running full speed out of the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. I ran to Lance's car, and collapsed beside it. I was sobbing hysterically, I didn't care who saw me, all I cared about was the fact that I was doomed. Doomed to a terrible fate. Doomed for the rest of my life.

Lance soon arrived at the car. He was out of breath from chasing after me. He was pretty pathetic if you asked me. I didn't acknowledge him, until he spoke up, "What is going on?"

I thought of an excuse, "I HAVE MY PERIOD!"

Lance looked around the parking lot to see if anyone had heard me. Then he turned back to me, "Are you sure? Are you sure you're not pregnant; with these violent mood swings? I think you're pregnant not going through your menstrual cycle."

I slapped him across the face, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PREGNANT TEENAGER; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO KNOCK SOMEONE UP! YOU AND DAISY ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! DON'T YOU CALL ME SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT-"

"Layne," Lance said calmly, "get in the car. We'll talk about this later."

"NO," I screamed, "I AM NOT A CHILD! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STOPPED TREATING ME LIKE I AM FOUR YEARS OLD! I _DON'T_ HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Get in the car," Lance instructed me, "I am not afraid to institutionalize you since we are already here."

I silently obeyed my brother. When we got in the car he glared at me. "What is going on?"

"I told you," I said as calmly as possible, "I have my period."

Lance rolled his eyes, "I've had to deal with you when you have your period, you _never_ act like this."

I glared at him, "Well, that's what's happening."

Lance sighed, "Layne, calm down, tell me the truth."

I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

"I have to ask," said Lance nervously, "_are_ you pregnant."

My jaw dropped, "Is Daisy?"

He gave me a disapproving look, "I asked first."

"No," I answered, "I don't even have a boyfriend to get me pregnant." I looked at him, "_Is _Daisy pregnant?"

Lance shook his head, "No, we're very careful."

I sighed angrily, "You can go back inside you know, you can talk to . . . Zack."

Lance looked at me like I had ten heads, "Are you crazy? I am not going to leave you in my car after you freaked out like that. God knows what you'll do."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just my period, I won't steal your car you know, I don't even know how to drive, and I'm only fourteen."

"I am taking you back to the Jeffersonian," Lance announced.

I groaned, "Can't you just take me home?"

"I have to get the rest of your- I mean- I have to go get, Timmy, Johnny, Corynn, and Sammy." Lance said.

I sighed, as we rode in silence. Every now and again Lance looked over to me expecting me to say something. I didn't talk. Not to anyone, not for two weeks. I didn't even leave my room for those two weeks either. I didn't speak to my foster parents, my foster siblings, my brother, or even my friends. Not until Josie told me her big news.

We were sitting at lunch when Josie started sobbing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. I looked at her blankly wondering if she was going to start talking first or I should.

"Josie-"I began

"Layne," she sobbed, "I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped. I was at a loss for words. I looked at her blankly.

"Josie-" I began again.

"I'm so sorry Layne," she sobbed even harder.

I looked at her in disbelief, "Why are _you _sorry?"

"It's Timmy's." She said blankly, "The baby is Timmy's."

I looked at her confused, "So?"

"Remember the rules-" she began.

Then it hit me. The foster rules. Foster kids weren't supposed to have sex. If anyone found out, we'd all be forced to leave the foster home and be separated and moved to another foster "home."

I starred at her blankly, "Josie," I sighed, "I'm so sorry. This is _my entire_ fault, if I never allowed Timmy to throw that party-"

Josie laughed, "Hon, I appreciate you trying to make this _your_ fault and not _mine_, but Timmy would've thrown that party with or without your permission. You should be pissed at me. It is after all _my_ fault, and now you're going to have to leave here."

Thoughts swam through my head, until I had an idea. "Josie, how many people know?"

"Know what?" Josie asked me.

I starred at her is disbelief, "Well-"

"About me and Timmy having a fling, or me being pregnant?" Josie clarified for me.

I thought about this, "Both."

"You're the only one who knows about the pregnancy, and you and Marie are the only ones who know about the sex." Josie informed me.

I took this into account, "I'll fix it. This is my entire fault anyway, so I'll fix it. I just need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone else until after graduation." At this moment we were officially in May. Graduation wasn't until the end of June, but a mother who is pregnant for a month isn't that noticeable.

"No one?" She repeated, "Not even my mom, or Timmy?"

"I'll handle Timmy, but I think you should wait to tell your mom." I guided her, "I just think that your mom is going to march down to Kathy and Larry and demand that they discipline Timmy. We cannot have that if we want to keep this a secret; we need to tell no one about this. I'll tell Marie to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone about you and Timmy having sex."

"I'm confused Layne," Josie informed me, "are we going to lie about the date of conception."

I looked at my best friend weakly, "I'm so sorry Josie, I don't want to be asking this of you, I know it's a lot to ask, if you don't want to do this all you have to do is tell me. I will gladly switch foster homes for you."

"Just answer the question Layne, are we lying about the date of conception?" Josie repeated herself.

I nodded, "Yes . . . _if_ we follow my plan."

Josie looked down clearly thinking about whether or not to go along with this, "Isn't that dangerous?"

I shook my head, "Only if you say that the date of conception is earlier than it is, because then the doctors may perform a c-section because they think the baby is late. They'll think your baby is premature but in reality it will be full term."

Josie looked down at her feet again.

I sighed, "Sleep on it. I'll tell Timmy, but you need to sleep on this decision, this is something that you need to seriously think about."

Josie nodded.

Later that night I barged into Timmy and Johnny's room. There were Timmy, and Sammy. I glared at Timmy.

He rolled his eyes at me, "What do you want?"

I closed the door, "You asshole!"

Timmy looked at me taken aback, "What the hell Layne."

"You know Josie?" I asked him, "my best friend and the girl you had sex with after your party?"

"She told you that?" Timmy said angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "She was drunk so it really didn't count. That's not the point though, you were an idiot and didn't use protection and now my best friend is pregnant with your baby!"

Timmy smirked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Did you, maybe, think that I wanted to get her pregnant?" Timmy asked slyly.

I slapped him across the face. Sammy stood up and I gave him a threatening look. He sat down.

Timmy looked at me, "I wanted a kid, maybe I should've waited a little while, but I saw an opportunity and I grabbed it."

I looked at him incredulously, "You had no right to do that to her!"

Timmy shook his head in disbelief, "You have nothing to do with this."

I gasped, "Are you mental? Of course I have to do with this, because of you now we're all going to have to be relocated! You know the rules; you know that's not allowed. Don't you dare tell me that the fact that I may be relocated has nothing to do with me."

Timmy looked down, "I didn't think about that part."

"Duh," I muttered under my breath.

"I was drunk," Timmy said, "I clearly wasn't thinking straight, and there was no guarantee that Josie was going to get pregnant."

I slapped him again.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"You better not have been drunk, since you were the one who drove Josie home that night!" I answered him angrily.

Timmy shut up at that point.

"You need me," I said, "You really desperately need me right now, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you too. This means that we're going to have to put aside all our issues right now."

Timmy sighed, "Why do I need you?"

"I'm Josie's best friend," I sighed, "I'm Switzerland. Above all, I am the one who will be doing the communicating between the two of you considering that I don't think that she'll want to find out that you got her pregnant on purpose, which why did you do that again?"

Timmy made a face, "You wouldn't understand."

I put my hands on my hips, "Try me."

Timmy gave me a dirty look, "No."

I sighed, "You think I won't have some sort of an understanding? I get the fact hat your life is hard, but mine's not as simple as you think either. I never even met my biological parents, and then my adoptive parents died! My world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, and I know that neither is yours."

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't know what it's like to never ever be loved unconditionally. At least you had parental figures in your life; I lost mine when I was seven. All I want is to be loved, so I found a solution."

I sighed, "Timmy, Josie loves you, she really truly does-"

"But not unconditionally," said Timmy, "and I doubt she loves me now."

I looked down at my shoes, "Timmy, she's scared. You're going to need to apologize to her and explain. Well I can do that for you, and sure, she'll probably be pissed off for a long time, but that is something that you are going to have to deal with. You created this mess after all."

Timmy sighed, "Should we start packing our bags?"

I shrugged, "I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Why the wait?" Timmy asked.

"She's thinking about lying about the date of conception." I answered, "She's going to have to sleep on it."

Timmy nodded.

I walked towards the door, ready to go back to my life of silence, when Timmy said something, "Hey Layne, thanks."

I left the room without a response. I wasn't doing this for Timmy, I was doing it for Josie, and Johnny, and Corynn, not for me, and not for Timmy. I entered the room that I shared with Corynn. I didn't say a word, as I fell on my bed and went to sleep.

ֆ

The next day was Friday. I was dreading to go to school because I didn't want to be put in-between my best friend and my foster brother. School dragged on and on, until I finally got to see Josie. When we walked into the bathroom, she started sobbing, "Layne, I am going to go along with your plan, only because I need you to help me get through this."

I nodded as I embraced her, "It's okay. I promise it's okay."

Josie continued to sob, "I hate this."

I hated myself, I completely hated myself for allowing Timmy to throw that party. If I had told him no than maybe things would've been different. I hated knowing that I was going to have to break my best friend's heart. "Josie," I began, "Timmy, he did this on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" Josie asked me.

"He got you pregnant on purpose." I muttered.

Josie's jaw dropped, "HE DID WHAT?" Josie stormed put of the bathroom, she ran over to Timmy and slapped him hard across the face.

Timmy looked at Josie and then to me. I was just as shocked as he was. Josie whispered in Timmy's ear "That's not even with the pregnancy hormones bitch!" Josie stormed out of the room where Timmy was. My jaw was dropped so low I was surprised that it hadn't touched the ground.

Timmy looked to me, "I guess, she didn't take it well."

I nodded, "I'd say sorry for that, but you _did_ deserve it."

Timmy glared at me, "Well, I thought you were supposed to be Switzerland."

"I am Switzerland," I agreed, "Which means that if she wants to slap you I cannot be involved."

Timmy sighed. I left Timmy and went to go find Josie. I found her sitting in the court yard. She was fuming. "Josie," I sat down beside her, "I know that you probably don't want to hear his explanation-"

"Layne," sighed Josie, "You can't fix everything for everybody. Sometimes people need to be able to fix things on their own. I appreciate what you're doing, don't get me wrong, but I want _Timmy_ to explain himself. I promise, if you can get Timmy to explain for himself, that I will not get violent."

I nodded as I went back to Timmy. When I found him I explained to him what Josie had told me.

Timmy went off to the court yard to explain himself to Josie.

Later that night I had an unexpected visitor. My brother entered my room, his arms crossed. I didn't acknowledge him. I wasn't speaking to anyone but Josie and Timmy.

"Layne, pack yourself an over night bag, you're going to Angela's." He instructed me.

I looked to him, I didn't move.

"Layne," said Lance sternly, "I'm not asking."

I obeyed my brother grudgingly. He drove me to Angela Montenegro's apartment. Before we left the car he turned to me, "I don't know what your problem is, but quite frankly I don't care at this point. Angela's good with people, normally I am too, but considering that I'm your brother clearly it won't matter to you how good my people skills are. Just let her help you as best she can. She is in no way obligated to tell me any details of your slumber party tonight, and I can almost guarantee you that she won't tell me a word. What I'm trying to say is we're doing this is help you in any way that we can. So you better behave yourself."

I walked out of the car without a word to my brother. He walked me inside and up to Angela's apartment. Angela smiled when she opened the door and she allowed us inside. Lance gave her a list of my allergies and medications that I had to take. After about ten minutes Lance left and it was just Angela and me for the night.

Angela sighed, "So, we could do anything you want, although I promised your brother that I wouldn't give you alcohol."

I sighed. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just found out that I was doomed for life, the last thing that I wanted to do was talk about it. When I wasn't thinking about being doomed I was thinking about Josie, or Sammy, my perfect Sammy, my perfect Sammy who couldn't save me from my awful fate.

"We can make brownies," suggested Angela, "I picked up brownie mix from the store this afternoon. They're chocolate, chocolate _always_ makes things better."

I didn't respond, and Angela spoke again. "Listen, you may be able to fool your brother into thinking that this is just you having your period, but I, for one, know that when you have your period it doesn't last for two weeks. So what's going on? I won't tell your brother no matter what it is. But you need to tell someone what's going on, you can't keep your problems and worries trapped inside, because one day you're going to snap."

When I didn't respond, Angela spoke up again, "Look, I promise you that I won't tell your brother anything. I know that being a teenager is hard enough. Never mind the fact that you feel all alone, you don't have your mother here to help you, you have a foster mother but you don't want to get to attached because the foster system is always changing, and the last person on earth you want to talk to is your brother. Sweets wanted to have you talk to Daisy, be grateful I got you out of that. Daisy would feel obligated to tell your brother everything. As for me, I feel no obligation to tell your brother anything, he's my co-worker whom I don't even see everyday. If he's mad at me well that's too bad. Layne just talk to me about something, anything, because everything is building up inside you right now."

I sighed, "Angela, I appreciate this, I really do. However, I don't want to talk to anyone about what's going on in my life right now. Simply because it's not typical teenage stuff, I can guarantee you that. I guess I'm hoping that by not talking about it, I'll just forget about it."

Angela looked at me sympathetically, "I was expecting nothing less, you quite simply, aren't the average teenager, you lost both your parents recently and you don't know what to do or who to trust. Please, believe me when I tell you that you can trust me."

I looked at Angela, I knew that she was being sincere, I was pretty good at reading people, "There are a few things, that are going on right now-"

"Okay," said Angela, "We'll talk about them while we're making brownies."

I sighed as Angela and I began making brownies, I had to admit that it was the kind of fun that I hadn't had in a while. As a matter of fact I couldn't remember the last time I baked anything. It was probably with my mom. My mom. I saw her smiling face. I remembered her apron and the one that she had made for me, that one that I kept in the back of my closet. Everything went black.

I woke up on Angela's couch, "Sweetie, are you okay?" I heard Angela's voice.

"Fine," I said, "How long was I out for?"

"Thirty seconds," Angela sighed, "What do you think caused that?"

I shrugged, "I don't think that I drank enough water today, I haven't been leaving my room, so it could just be the new air." I joked.

Angela sighed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, totally. Let's go finish those brownies."

"Sweetie," said Angela, "Let me get you some water first."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, I don't even have a headache, honest."

Angela grudgingly agreed to allow me to help finish making the brownies. "So," she said when we both sat down on the couch getting ready to watch a movie what is going on with you Layne?"

"Well, like I said before, there are a few things." I answered.

"Like what?" Angela asked.

"Like, well I just found out that my best friend is pregnant with my foster brother's baby. That means that if anyone finds out that this happened before graduation (because they're both eighteen and graduating this year) all of us that live in the foster home will have to be relocated." I explained one of the things that were problematic.

"Oh sweetie," sighed Angela, "I'm so sorry to hear that, but since your brother is an FBI psychologist, I'm sure you'll be relocated to a nice foster home."

"Well," I sighed, "I won't be relocated because she's going to lie about the date of conception to make it seem like the baby was conceived later than it was."

Angela nodded, "What's the other thing."

My heart started racing, I couldn't find the correct words to even explain it to myself, "I'm doomed, Angela, doomed."

Angela looked at me oddly, "Sweetie, what do you mean by 'doomed'?"

"I'm doomed to a terrible fate." I answered her as best I could without sobbing hysterically.

"What terrible fate?" She asked confused.

"I'm doomed to love Zack Addy." I confessed.


	6. Friends

Chapter6- Friends

I hid my face by pulling my knees into my chest and resting my head down. I couldn't look at Angela especially not after what I had just confessed to her. I didn't want to love Zack Addy, I didn't want to have anything to do with that murderer, but one can't help it, no matter how much you don't want to fall, you have no control over it at all. You're a slave to your emotions, no matter who you are, some hide it better than others, but over all everyone relies on their emotions. I didn't want to hear what Angela had to say, I was worried she'd tell Lance. She wasn't a psychologist, she didn't have to abide by doctor-patient-confidentiality.

"Sweetie," Angela said slowly processing the information I had just given her, "Are we talking about the same Zack Addy?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, we are, he used to work at the Jeffersonian, he's your friend. I don't _want _to love him, I just do. I'm doomed Angela, doomed."

Angela sighed. There was a slight pause before she spoke again, "Layne, I won't tell Lance, I promise, but let me tell you that I am sure that it'll probably pass. You're going through a hard time right now, so don't worry about it."

I shook my head, "Angela, he's it, he's the one, I know it! I don't want him to be, but he is! I just know it! You need to believe me."

Angela decided to change the subject, "Wanna go to bed?"

I agreed, I didn't want to talk about that anymore either, so I was kinda glad that she suggested it. I wasn't making anything up, all that I told Angela was true, but that didn't mean that she had to believe it.

The next day Lance picked me up, as promised Angela didn't say anything to Lance about Zack, but that didn't mean anything, they worked together after all. When Lance dropped me off at Kathy and Larry's I didn't say goodbye to him, I was too tired and I was still trying not to talk about the whole Zack thing.

When I walked into Kathy and Larry's I saw that Timmy had Sammy over. Great that was just what I needed; my ex-boyfriend was in my house, lovely. I made to go walk into my room when Sammy walked over to me. "Sammy," I sighed I guessed that I'd better just try and make friends, "I was wondering if maybe-"

"You wanna go back out!" Sammy said hopefully.

My jaw dropped, "I was gonna say that maybe we should try and be friends."

"Totally," he said embarrassed, "That was what I was gonna ask."

"Sammy, it's nothing personal it's just that there's kind of someone else at the moment, sorry." I said and I was truly sorry, I loved Sammy, even then, but just not enough anymore. He was great when we were together, but that was a while ago and we hadn't spoken for a while after he dumped me.

Sammy shook it off, "No worries . . . there's someone else?"

I shrugged, "Kind of, not exactly, it's complicated."

He nodded, "Right, well I was going to go the park later and I was wondering if you wanted to join me-as a friend, of course."

My heart stopped. The park. Sammy wanted to go to the park with me. The park used to be our place. We would lie down at the park and stare at the stars, while the sounds of children playing serenaded us, it was one of the few things we could actually do. As foster kids we don't normally have that much money. I was lucky, Kathy and Larry, were pretty well off, I wasn't so sure about Sammy's foster parents though. I thought over Sammy's request. "Yeah, sure totally, I'd love to join you at the park. What time should I meet you there?"

He grinned broadly, "5:30, is that good for you?"

I nodded, I felt bad. I hoped that Sammy didn't think that I was leading him on or anything. I had mentioned that there was someone else, but I also added that it wasn't anything serious . . . at all. I hoped that I hadn't made a terrible mistake, I liked Sammy, hell, part of me still loved him. I couldn't get back into that though.

Sammy smiled goofily as he walked back over to Timmy. Now that was something that I had missed. Sammy's goofy smile. It was so adorable, he didn't smile much so when he did, he lit up the room, and it was magical. I truly missed every little bit of him, but I didn't love him the way I used to, or at least not a strongly as I used to love him. Zack. My love for Zack burned like the fiery intensity of a thousand suns, whilst my love for Sammy burned as much as an easy-bake oven. However, my love for Sammy was still there and it hurt to hurt him.

I walked into the room that Corynn and I shared. She greeted me and I waved casually. I plopped down on my bed and went on to my laptop. I decided that I'd log on to Facebook. The second I logged on I was pelted with messages from Josie.

_Josie Landers: LAYNE!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? _

_Josie Landers: LANIE!!!! ANSWER ME I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!_

_Josie Landers: LAYNE ARE YOU EVEN THERE?_

I decided to log off, today was my day to get away from my stressful life. When I got back from the park I'd help Josie. I did want to help her but I just couldn't at the moment, I was kind of, a little, sleep deprived from sleeping over Angela's, and if I tried to deal with her now, I'd just end up making the entire situation worse, which was definitely something that I could not afford to do.

So at five o'clock I told Kathy, and Larry, that I'd just be meeting a friend at the park. They told me that I should arrive home by eight o'clock because I had to study or something. I agreed to their terms and conditions before walking myself to the park to go meet my ex-boyfriend. I walked pretty slowly, I didn't want to be too early, the park wasn't all that far from Kathy and Larry's.

When I got there I walked directly to our spot, where we used to just lie there staring at the stars, force of habit, I guess. There I saw Sammy, he was lying down on the grass just like we used to. He hadn't noticed me yet so I cleared my throat. He turned his head in my direction. "Hey," He greeted me, "I was worried that you weren't going to show."

I checked my watch it read 5:30, it wasn't like I was late or anything, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Pop a squat."

I sat down next to him before lying down. I sighed, "This seems oddly like Déjà vu."

Sammy laughed, "Yeah, expect we're not making out." He blushed after realizing what he had said, "Sorry."

I shrugged, "No worries, you're right, we used to do a lot of that here."

"So," said Sammy nonchalantly, "who is this other guy you were telling me about before? Is he mad that you came to meet me tonight?"

I laughed, "He doesn't even know that I like him, and I don't think that he's aware that I'm here, so I'm guessing, that he's not mad."

Sammy shook his head, "Well any guy would be lucky to have you Layne."

"Thanks," I said, "I appreciate that, I really do. It means a lot coming from you."

Sammy waved is hand as if to swat my words, "It's the truth, no matter who it's coming from."

I sighed letting his words sit in, "I'm glad that we decided to be friends." I confessed.

"Really?" He asked me skeptically.

I nodded, "Totally, I missed you a lot Sammy, and I really like that we can now be in each other's lives without hostility. It's great that we can both be civil and enjoy it at the same time."

"Never thought of it that way," Sammy mumbled barely audible.

I laughed, "Really? Come on Sammy, we've been ignoring each other for nearly a year now, don't you think that this is a big step?"

He shrugged, "I guess, if you say so."

I smacked him lightly on the arm, "Are you tired Samuel Jamison, or am I just boring you?"

"The second one," he teased me, "Nah, I'm just exhausted."

"Good," I smirked, I hadn't been teased like that since our breakup and it was nice, really nice. My phone started buzzing and I looked down at the caller ID. It was Lance. I groaned, "I gotta take this." I picked up my phone, "Lance? What do you want?"

"Wanna come into the Jeffersonian with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered before slamming the phone shut. Lance wouldn't care yet, not until tomorrow. I turned back to Sammy, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It was your brother you needed to answer it, I understand how it is, you need to talk to him because the amount of time that you see him is kind of limited."

It was nice to be with some who understood what you were going through with the whole foster system thing and all that. Sammy's story was more tragic than mine. When Sammy was three, his mom died of cancer, and his dad went through a really hard time, and as a result of that abandoned them. Sammy never actually told me his story, but I overheard Kathy and Larry talking about Timmy's story so that's how I knew. Sammy knew my story though, I guess because some people need to talk about it and others prefer not to. Part of me knew that Sammy still hoped his father would come back for him and Timmy, but Timmy had completely given up that hope.

Sammy and I sat in silence for a while staring at the stars. Until I had to go home. I stood up and thanked him for the awesome evening. He insisted on walking me home. Sammy walked me to Kathy and Larry's. I invited him inside but he said something about needing to get home.

I watched him go. I felt like I was floating on air. Sammy had given me the best night in a while, but the feeling didn't last. I had to go to deal with Josie's dilemma. That was going to be very stressful.

AN: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while!!! I know this one is kinda short compared to the other chapters but please review!!!


	7. It's Always About Want

Chapter 7- It's Always About Want

I logged on to the computer, I sighed with relief; Josie wasn't on Facebook at the moment so I had nothing to worry about. Corynn looked at me with concern, she didn't know what was going on with me but she definitely didn't like the lack of conversation.

"So were you on a date with Sammy?" Corynn asked. She already knew the answer to the question, but that didn't stop her from trying to create conversation.

"Nope." I said dully.

She looked down, she was just trying to create conversation, and I wasn't being much help. All in all, I was pretty much depressed about being doomed. I shouldn't have been interested in Zack for a few reasons. One: He was a murderer. And Two : He was twelve years older than me, and not to mention socially stuttered.

I had two options, so far as I could see. I could pretend that I didn't have feelings for Zack and settle for Sammy. I loved Sammy, so it wasn't exactly settling, but that wouldn't change anything. I was still doomed to love Zack Addy, and I didn't want to be. I didn't want to fall for him, but there was nothing I could do about it.

***

The next day Lance picked me up to bring me to the Jeffersonian. He frowned at me once we got in the car, "So, why did you hang up on me yesterday?"

"I was with Sammy," I answered truthfully. "It had been a while since we hung out and I wanted to catch up, sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "It's nice to see that you're talking and being social again. I guess that sleepover with Angela really helped huh?"

I nodded, "Sort of. It was nice to get out of the house. Has she told you anything about our little sleepover?"

He shook his head, "Nope, but I haven't asked, to be completely honest, I'm a little afraid to know where all of these feelings are coming from."

I snorted, "You're a psychologist. Isn't that kind of your job?"

"Well," Lance smirked, "It's different when it's family."

I smiled, "So am I going to meet some more of your patients today?"

"Not any that you haven't already met. I only bring you in on Jeffersonian days and some institution days. I figure you'd enjoy that more." Lance explained.

He was half right. I didn't want to be a psychologist and on top of that, I hated going to the institution because there was always a chance of seeing Zachary Addy. The thought made me shudder.

Lance noticed this, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just a little cold."

He nods, and I feel like I am going to scream if he insists on bringing me back to the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. I couldn't be there . . . not ever.

We got to Lance's office and Angela was already there.

"Angela," said Lance shocked, "I wasn't expecting to see you here. You don't have an appointment."

Angela made a face, "Since when do I ever make an appointment?"

Lance gave her a disapproving look, "How can I help you?"

"By letting me take your sister around." Angela said, "I just want to have some . . . girl talk. I bet she'll find it way more interesting than just watching you do paper work."

Lance sighed, "Fine. But be careful."

By the time that Lance was telling us to be careful Angela and I were well out the door. "So how are you feeling sweetie?" Angela asked me.

I shrugged, "Upset I guess. I meant what I said Angela, I love him, but I really don't want to."

"I know," Angela said, "I believe you, which is why I haven't told your brother, but listen to me, you cannot just tell anyone about this especially Booth and Brennan."

I nodded, "I don't plan on telling anyone. It was difficult for me to even tell you and I don't want to have anything to do with him . . . but I'm just-"

"Doomed." Angela finished for me, "I remember our little conversation about that."

I looked down at the floor, "I'm just too much trouble. Lance tries to be a good brother and show me around his work place but then I go and screw it up."

"Hey," Angela said, "Don't think like that, for all you know this is going to just blow over, and maybe one day you'll be able to laugh at this."

"I honestly doubt that Angela," I say truthfully.

"Well," Angela sighed, "You never know." But Angela was wrong, I did know. I knew that I was doomed. Everyone who's married will tell you, that you know who "the one" is very early on in the relationship. That was what had happened to me. I wasn't about to tell Angela that.

"Thanks for saving me from Lance," I change the subject.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Angela smiled at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said cautiously.

Angela nodded, "Of course you can."

"Is it possible to love two people at once?" I was thinking about Sammy again.

Angela smiled and nodded, "Of course, but the important thing is knowing which one of the two you love more."

"Thanks," I answered knowing the answer from the start, but I was kind of hoping she would tell me to listen to my brain and not my heart. If I listened to my brain then I'd be with Sammy, and I wouldn't have these problems. But no one _ever_ listens to their brain. It's always about what you want, whether it's rational or not.

AN: Let me have it, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I'll try to post more often.


End file.
